Not Your Average Horror Story
by kelren5
Summary: The gang goes to Logan's mansion for summer break, but they start to "leave" one by one when a serial killer who is on the loose finds his way into the house. Bad summary, good story!
1. It All Starts With A Hot Tub

**A/N: Okay, I know I have another story that isn't finished yet, but I got this idea and just started writing it and I almost have this whole story finished now! Anyway, please read and review because I really wanna know what you think! Please be nice though, no flames! :) **

**Pairings in this story: Quinn/Logan, Chase/Zoey, Lola and Michael are just friends in this story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. It would be cool if I did though! **

Everyone knows what the best part of the school year is: summer break. This summer break was going to be great for the group of friends that consisted of Zoey Brooks, Chase Matthews, Logan Reese, Quinn Pensky, Lola Martinez, and Michael Barret. They were all going to spend their summer at Logan's million-dollar mansion, living it up rich style. The group of friends was ready to go as a nice black limo picked them up to take them there, excitement filling the atmosphere as they drew nearer the huge mansion.

When they finally arrived at their destination, a tall man in a suit opened the limo door, and another man, also in a suit, came up to them.

"Chauncey, what's up man?" Logan greeted him.

"Nothing, Mr. Logan," he answered in his British accent, "Thank you for asking. I shall show you and your friends to your rooms." They followed Chauncey as he escorted them to their rooms; everyone got their own since the house was so big. After they were all unpacked and settled in their rooms, they headed downstairs for dinner. Logan and Chase were the first ones there, watching the news while they ate.

"In other news," the anchorwoman announced, "the serial killer known as 'Random Man' has added another victim to his list. For those who aren't familiar with the story, the man is called 'Random Man' because he kills all of his victims in different ways. So far he has 19 victims, most of them under the age of twenty. He has yet to be caught, and if you have any tips or information please call the number on the bottom of your screen…"

"Chase turn that off, I don't want to hear about the teenager killer," Logan instructed. Chase changed it to a cartoon.

"Man what is up with the world today? Killers on the loose, global warming, what's next?" Chase joked. Michael and the girls walked in, Quinn sitting by Logan and Zoey sitting by Chase. They enjoyed their delicious dinner, made by a gourmet chef, and then they headed out to the basketball court outside to play some three-on-three. After an intense game (an intense game that Michael, Quinn, and Logan won, by the way), the group went their separate ways. Quinn and Logan spent the rest of their night making out by the pool, Zoey and Chase watched a movie, and Michael and Lola continued eating, pigging out on junk food mostly.

The next day, the girls went to the pool to work on their tans while the guys went to the workout room to, as Logan said it, "Reload the guns." Out by the pool, the girls were having a serious conversation. Okay, maybe it wasn't that serious, but it was a very big deal to them.

"I still don't understand how you can tell if a guy is a good kisser by the way he eats an apple," Zoey said.

"I'm telling you, it works!" responded Lola.

"Yeah, it's true. I mean, have you seen Logan eat an apple? He's living proof that it really works," Quinn defended her.

"Okay, but I still don't see…" Zoey started, but Lola was tired of this subject.

"Just trust me! So, since you can't tell from the apple thing, I guess you have to figure it out by experience. Is Chase a good kisser?" Lola questioned.

"I'm not talking about this anymore," Zoey laughed. Lola was about to protest, but just then her phone beeped, indicating that she had a text message. She read it, and then quickly ran off, mumbling that she had gotten enough sun for one day. Quinn and Zoey just looked at each other, confused, and then went back to their tanning peacefully.

Meanwhile, in the workout room, the boys had done more goofing off than working out. Logan and Michael had gotten into a dance contest after an upbeat song came on the stereo they were listening to and Chase was the judge, since he didn't have nearly as many dancing skills as his best friends. Michael had beat Logan on the first two songs, but Logan took the prize for the last three, and was about to claim his fourth victory when he got a text message:

**From: Unknown Number**

**Hello Logan. I see you.**

Logan was a little freaked out by this message, who could it be? He replied to the message:

**From: Logan**

**Who is this? This better not be Chase or Michael or I'm gonna kick your butt!**

He looked up at Chase and Michael after he sent the message and neither of them had their phones out so he knew it wasn't them. He got another message:

**From: Unknown Number**

**This is not Chase or Michael. I need you to do something for me, Logan.**

Logan was started to get creeped out, he had heard all about those freaky stalker people who end up murdering whoever they were obsessed with, and he did not want to become one of their victims.

**From: Logan**

**Oh, and what is that? And who am I even talking to?**

He anxiously waited for the response.

**From: Unknown Number**

**You'll find out who I am soon enough. For now, I need you to check your email.**

Logan had no idea why this person wanted him to do that, he had checked his email right before they came to workout, and they had only been gone for twenty minutes.

**From: Logan**

**Why? Oh crap, did you get my email address too? Are you just going to start bugging me all the time?**

It was getting more and more nerve-wracking every time he waited for a response.

**From: Unknown Number**

**Just check your email. We'll chat again soon. Goodbye Logan.**

He winced as he read the message, dreading the thought of talking with this freaky person again.

"I gotta go, I'll talk to you guys later," Logan told Chase and Michael as he grabbed his bottle of Blix and headed off to his room. As Logan sat down at his computer and clicked on his inbox, he wasn't surprised to find that he had a new email. He clicked on it to read it, but when he did, a picture came up. He squinted a little, trying to figure out what the picture was and why in the world this person was sending it to him, when he realized it was Lola. She was in the hot tub in a room right downstairs, but she was underwater. Logan could tell she was unconscious, if not worse. The note at the bottom of the picture confirmed it:

**Hello Logan. I see you can listen to directions. Here is a picture of your friend, Miss Lola Martinez. Looks like she stayed in the hot tub a little too long. I know what you are thinking and yes, she is dead. Don't even think about telling any of your friends about this or our little conversations, or you will be next. I'm sure you can think of an excuse as to why Little Miss Lola isn't around anymore. I'll be in touch with you soon. **

Logan just gawked at the picture with his jaw dropped. He didn't know what to do; Lola had been drowned by a killer in his own house! His first instinct, of course, was to run and tell his friends what had just happened, but he remembered what the message said and decided against it.

Instead of telling the rest of the group, Logan ran down to the room that he knew Lola had been drowned in. He ran straight over to the hot tub and looked into the water but it was the strangest thing, Lola's body wasn't there. _Maybe this is just some sick joke the guys were playing on me, _he thought. He ran up to what was Lola's room, calling her name as he went through the hallway. When he got in her room, she wasn't there, either. Her bed was made flawlessly and all of her stuff was laid out perfectly how she had it.

Logan could not wrap his mind around the concept of this: Lola was gone. What was he going to tell Vince, her friends, and her parents? He was still in shock. In fact, his disbelief was so great that he searched every room of the entire mansion for her. He was about to check the last remaining room when he got a text message:

**From: Unknown Number**

**You're not going to find her, Logan. You might as well give up, she is gone. **

Logan's eyes grew wide. How did this person know he was looking for her? He looked around, and there was no one in sight. He was starting to get very scared.

**From: Logan**

**Where is she? Why did you kill her? What did she do to you? **

The reply came almost instantly.

**From: Unknown Number**

**Oh, SHE didn't do anything to me. YOU did.**

He started breathing quicker, still looking around to see if someone else was in the hallway with him.

**From: Logan**

**What did I do to you? I don't even know who you are!**

This was just getting scary. Logan walked over to the home phone to call the police, but when he hit the talk button, the line was dead. He knew he still had his cell phone but he didn't want to be on the phone with the police and miss a message from this person in case it was something else that was threatening. His phone beeped again and he looked down to read the message.

**From: Unknown Number**

**Nice try, Logan. All of the phone lines are dead. Also, yours and your friends' cell phones are rigged so that they won't make phone calls, so don't bother with those, either. I wouldn't try running away because the gates to this mansion are locked and there is no possible way to leave. Don't forget: keep quiet about this to your friends or you will be next.**

Logan made one last attempt to figure out who this mysterious person was.

**From: Logan**

**Who are you and why are you doing this? And you never answered me earlier, what did I ever do to you?**

It was getting to be a sickening game that this person was playing with Logan.

**From: Unknown Number**

**Oh, Logan. Such a big boy but such a small brain. Think hard and maybe you will remember me and all of the injustices you have caused for me. Until then, I have to go; I have a young lady by the name of Quinn that I need to have a little chat with.**

Logan widened his eyes and screamed, "NO!" at the phone, but it was really no use.

**From: Logan**

**You stay away from Quinn you psycho! If you even touch her I will kill you!**

He typed that message with such rage and frustration that he almost broke the phone keys.

**From: Unknown Number**

**Now, now, Logan, I don't think you are in any position to be bossing me around. After all, it's me who can see and hear everything you do and say, not the other way around. You better start treating me with more respect. I'm sure we will speak again soon. **

**A/N: Okay, so there was Chapter 1! Please review and no flames, please! :) I don't want to give anything away but if you're worried about Quinn, don't be. There are some surprises in this fic, so don't be upset if you don't like one part because it could change instantly! LOL I'm gonna stop talking now, please review! :)**


	2. That Mysterious Green Liquid

**A/N: Wow, thank you for all of those reviews! I really appreciate it! Here is chapter 2 for you! It starts with the last message Logan got in Chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101.**

_**From: Unknown Number**_

_**Now, now, Logan, I don't think you are in any position to be bossing me around. After all, it's me who can see and hear everything you do and say, not the other way around. You better start treating me with more respect. I'm sure we will speak again soon. **_

For about the twentieth time, Logan looked all around the hallway for another person, but once again, no one was there. Then, he set off to find Quinn. He found her in the theater room, watching a movie with Michael, Chase, and Zoey.

"Quinn! You're here!" he yelled.

"Um, yeah, where have you been all day, baby?" she said after he kissed her.

"Oh, just…on the computer for a while," he replied, "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Why wouldn't I be?" she laughed.

"No reason, I just worry about you, you know." He let out a sigh of relief that he had gotten to her before this crazy person.

"Hey, where's Lola?" Zoey asked, looking to see if she had come in behind Logan.

"Um, she um, she…" he tried to think fast, he hadn't come up with an excuse yet, so he did his best to make something up, "We got into a fight, a really bad one, and she's on her way home."

"WHAT?!" Zoey yelled, "Logan you idiot! Why did you let her go? I bet you upset her, didn't you? Did you upset her?"

Logan knew this excuse wasn't going to work without him having to take the blame, so he tried to change it. "Okay, okay, she didn't want me to tell you guys this because she was embarrassed about it but, the truth is she was really homesick and missed her parents. So, I told her it was cool if she didn't want to stay here. She wanted me to say we got in a fight so she wouldn't sound so lame, but I don't wanna take the heat for something that didn't even happen." He hoped his new lie would work better than his old one.

"Aw, poor Lola. Logan you idiot!" Zoey said once again, this time throwing a pillow at him while she said it.

"OW! What did I do? I told you the truth!"

"How could you tell Lola's secret? She trusted you with something she was embarrassed about and you ratted her out the first chance you got!" Zoey always had a way of making him look like the one who was to blame. Luckily, he had Quinn now, who was usually quick to come to his defense.

"At least he is honest with us, Zoey," she pointed out.

"Yeah I guess so, sorry Logan, I shouldn't have blamed you like that," Zoey said.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have," he smirked. He was still completely terrified at the thought of what happened to Lola and the fact that no one else had any idea what was going on, but he was a bit more relaxed once he was with his friends again.

He joined them on the gigantic couch, trying to pretend everything was normal and nothing was wrong. When Quinn asked him if he would go get her something to drink, he hesitated for a moment but obliged, figuring it would be okay to leave her for just a minute. After all, she should be safe since she was with Zoey, Chase, and Michael. As Logan left the theater room and entered the hallway, he noticed it was a lot colder out here, and quiet, too quiet. A feeling of panic began to return to Logan as he made his way to the kitchen to get some Blix for him and Quinn, and he sprinted back to the theater room, only to find Quinn gone.

"Where's Quinn?" he asked, trying not to yell.

"Oh, she left," Zoey calmly replied.

"WHERE DID SHE GO?" Logan hollered.

"She said she forgot about one of her experiments and had to go finish it so she wouldn't blow up the house or something," Zoey laughed.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY! WHERE IS SHE?" he shouted.

"IN HER ROOM!" Zoey yelled back, a little irritated by Logan's tone.

Logan ran to Quinn's room, but the door was locked. He started pounding his fists violently on the door, screaming at Quinn to open up. He made an attempt to break the door down, but after almost dislocating his shoulder, gave up on that and decided to keep slamming his fists on the door. He was totally worn out, but he was going to keep trying until something happened. Something did happen, a note slipped out from under the door. It was written in Quinn's handwriting: _Check your email. _Although he really didn't want to leave the doorway because of the slight possibility that Quinn could walk right out unscathed, Logan ran to his computer.

It was just as he had expected: one new email. Just like last time, it was a picture with a message at the bottom. This time, the picture was of Quinn with her science stuff. She was lying on the ground, one of her chemistry test tubes in her hand and some green liquid had spilled out of it onto the floor. Logan was sickened by the message that was attached to it:

**You know what, Logan? She really shouldn't test her experiments on herself; one of them might just go wrong and kill her. Oh wait, it did! I know you're probably sad about your girlfriend, but don't worry: Zoey's still here and everyone knows she's hot. Plus, Chase won't even be a problem soon, so you can have her all to yourself. Goodbye for now, Logan.**

Logan winced at the thought of him dating or doing anything else with another girl, especially his best friend's girlfriend. He looked back up to the picture and before he could stop himself, started crying. He just didn't understand why all of this was happening to him and he still had so many unanswered questions: _Who was this person? Why was he doing this to them? What did Logan do to him that he was so mad about? Why was he only telling Logan what was going on?_

The last question was the one Logan found the strangest; why was the person only telling him? The fact that his girlfriend was dead and Logan still had no idea how to stop this killer made him so frustrated that he lost all control he had of his temper. He yanked the computer wires unplugged, picked up the computer, and threw it into the wall, smashing it and making some sparks fly out of it. Then he did the same thing with his cell phone, throwing it and then stomping on it after it had hit the floor. _Ha! Can't send me those pictures or talk to me now, can you? _he thought, silently cursing the mystery person.

The same way he did after seeing the picture of Lola, Logan ran to Quinn's room. He remembered only minutes ago when he was in this exact spot, pounding on the locked door. Now, the door was wide open, and as he walked in, Logan saw the spot where he knew the picture was taken and where the green liquid from the test tube had spilled onto the floor. Just like Lola, Quinn was gone now, and there was no sign of any stains on the carpet. _How did they get rid of the evidence so fast? _

Logan couldn't help himself as he sank down to the floor and once again let the tears fall from his eyes. Quinn was the one person he loved, the only one who truly understood and believed in him. How could he possibly survive without her? His tear fest was interrupted when Chase, Michael, and Zoey walked in.

"Hey, where's Quinn?" Zoey asked, "And what's wrong?" She quickly kneeled down on the floor to comfort him. "Logan, are you okay?"

Logan realized he probably had the most tear stained face anyone would ever see, but he remembered the person's threat and quickly thought of a reason as to why he was crying and where Quinn was.

"Um, we um…we broke up." It hurt him so much to say those words, but he had no other choice. "Quinn locked herself in the bathroom and said she just wants to be alone."

Although Zoey was usually quick to place the blame on Logan, she could tell by his crying and his violent shaking that something was definitely wrong and maybe this wasn't his entire fault.

"Well, I'm still going to go talk to her," Zoey started.

"No! She said to tell you especially that she just wants to be left alone, and that means alone! You know, without you?" Logan responded.

"We're really sorry, man," Chase and Michael said as they sat down next to Logan, "you two were really good together." Logan just continued to shake, barely able to breathe at this point.

"Oh, I know this probably isn't a good time, but I found this note in the kitchen and it said it was for you, so here," Chase said, pulling the note out of his pocket. Logan opened it and, although he didn't want to, read it. Just like he had expected, it was a note from the person who had caused all of his pain and sadness:

**Logan, you should probably start heading back to your room and get to bed. Hopefully you will get a good night's sleep, because one (maybe more if I'm in the mood) of your friends won't be. You can expect an email from me tomorrow morning. **

**A/N: So what'd you think? Please don't be mad about Quinn! For those of you that are, I don't want to give anything away but let's just say you won't be mad for too long! Anyway please review! **


	3. Some Deadly Reading

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you for all of your reviews and I don't really have anything else to say right now so here is chapter 3 for you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. **

_**Logan, you should probably start heading back to your room and get to bed. Hopefully you will get a good night's sleep, because one (maybe more if I'm in the mood) of your friends won't be. You can expect an email from me tomorrow morning. **_

Logan scrunched his eyebrows in confusion: _How could they email him when he had smashed his computer? _He made up a lame excuse to Chase and Michael and walked slowly back to his room, stopping when he reached his doorway. Logan was sure he had left his door open when he left, and now it was closed. There was a big envelope taped to the door with Logan's name on it, too. He snatched the envelope and opened it, looking inside to find…_his J Phone? _This was very freaky; it was definitely his because all of his phone numbers, pictures, and information were inside of it.

He was very scared now, this person worked way too fast. Logan warily opened the door, making sure the light was on and the coast was clear before he actually walked in. When he did walk in, he froze in shock, _his computer! _It was back on the desk in one piece, instead of on the floor smashed into several pieces like he had left it.

Logan laid down on the bed, trying to think of a plan. He figured with his insanely fast heart rate right now, there was no way he could calm himself down enough to sleep. In his mind he went over the events that had occurred in the last 24 hours, this had all happened so fast. He replayed every memory and scrutinized every possible detail, searching desperately for answers.

He closed his eyes in order to think harder, and somehow dozed off in the process. Logan was quickly awoken though, by a loud crashing noise that sounded like it was nearby. He ran out in the hallway and looked around; nothing seemed out of the ordinary, it seemed like Logan was the only one on this floor of the house. He backed up against the wall and began to creep down the hallway to investigate, but a shrill noise from his computer made him jump about 10 feet in the air because he was so startled. He knew what that sound meant: a new email, a new victim.

It wouldn't have surprised Logan to find Chase in the picture, seeing as how this crazy person had basically came right out and told him that Chase was next, but he was stunned when he saw not only Chase, but Zoey too, under what looked like a fallen bookshelf. Logan could not believe this psycho had crushed his friends with a bookshelf! He didn't think it was possible for this situation to get any weirder but it did when he read the message attached:

**What can I say, Logan? They seemed so in love, I thought it was fair for them to go together. Now before you go and get all upset, I'm aware that I promised you I would save Zoey for you for awhile, and I don't like to break my promises, so I'm going to make it up to you. Since you have been so good at doing what I say and keeping quiet, I've decided I'm going to reward you with a little gift, but don't get too attached, you won't get to keep it forever. Your gift is on the way, you should receive it any minute. Goodbye for now, Logan.**

Logan hurriedly looked around the room and out in the hallway, he was quite flabbergasted after reading this message. _I didn't even want Zoey! I just want Quinn back! What in the world is this stupid present? I don't think I want to know what it is, _he thought. He quickly ran and locked the door and backed into the corner of the room, sitting down and trying to think. The first step was finding Michael, he knew that for sure.

He thought he had a pretty good plan, but everything changed as someone knocked on his door. He jumped as the knob started to turn, but it quickly stopped when the person outside realized he had locked his door.

"Who is it?" he whisper yelled, his voice barely audible. They didn't answer, just continued to knock. "Michael? Is that you?" Still no answer. "Who is it?" He had mustered up enough courage to yell for real; he thought maybe the person at the door didn't answer him the first time because they didn't hear him, and he was right, because this time they answered.

"Logan, it's me!" came a female voice from the other side of the door that he recognized instantly, but he didn't believe it. There was no way it could be who he thought it was.

"Quinn?" he whisper yelled again, still trying to awaken from his state of shock. "Quinn, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me, now will you please open the door?" she replied. He opened the door to find that it really was her. Logan yanked her into the room and immediately shut the door again. After staring at her for at least two solid minutes, he was finally able to speak again.

"Quinn what happened to you? How did you escape? Did he hurt you? Are you okay?" he asked her.

"What are you talking about, baby? Why are you all freaked out?" She acted as if nothing abnormal had happened at all. Logan was about to respond when he got another text message:

**From: Unknown Number**

**She doesn't remember anything, so don't bother trying to get any information out of her. Like I said, enjoy her now but don't get too attached, because she will be gone again soon, this time for real. I have done you a huge favor, so you better appreciate it and don't try anything stupid. We'll talk soon.**

He looked up at Quinn once he was done reading the message and kissed her. He couldn't stand the thought of losing her again. He was still dealing with the pain of losing her the first time, plus trying to accept the fact that he hadn't really lost her because she was standing right in front of him. He wished he could just stay with Quinn like this forever, but he knew he had to do something. Although he hadn't been able to save Chase, Lola, or Zoey, he was determined not to lose Quinn or Michael.

"Quinn, I'm not supposed to tell you this," he looked around, knowing the psycho could probably hear what he was saying, but he didn't care anymore, "but if we're both going to die anyway, I don't see the point in keeping secrets now." He went on to fill her in on everything that had happened and what Logan predicted would happen if they didn't do something. At least he had Quinn's smart brain to help him solve this problem once and for all.

"We've gotta go find Michael before it's too late and this guy gets to him, too." Logan told her.

"Okay, let's go," she agreed.

They walked to the door but when Logan tried to open it, they found out that it was locked from the outside; they were trapped. Just like he had done earlier to Quinn's door, Logan began to pound his fists on his door.

"MICHAEL! MICHAEL COME OPEN THIS DOOR! MICHAEL DON'T LISTEN TO HIM, HE'S GONNA KILL YOU!" Logan pleaded, praying that Michael was somewhere within earshot. While he was doing that, Quinn was on the computer, trying to figure out the identity of the psycho by tracing the IP address from the sender of the emails. While Quinn sat there grunting in frustration, Logan had a little more luck: Michael had heard his shouts and ran up to them.

"Logan, what's going on? Who's gonna kill me?" he asked.

"Dude, hurry and help us get out of here, and then we've got to find somewhere to hide until we figure out what we're going to do next." Logan said.

"Man, what are you talking about? Have you gone crazy?" Michael accused.

"Just find a way to get us out of here, then I will explain everything," Logan yelled.

"Alright, hang on a second. I'll be right back," he replied.

"Where are you going? Did I not just tell you that we need help NOW?!" Logan shouted, fearing that Michael didn't understand the gravity of the situation.

"I'm gonna go find a TV or computer or something that's kinda heavy to throw through the door to bust it down," Michael told him. They heard Michael walk away and sat down, anxiously awaiting their fate.

While Quinn had gone back to work on the computer trying to find out the identity of the person they feared the most at this point, Logan just sat on the floor, keeping track of how long Michael had been gone.

"Five minutes. Five minutes, Quinn! I know my house is huge, but I have like eighteen TV's here, how long does it take to find ONE?" he demanded. Quinn just rolled her eyes and ignored him, figuring he was just being more paranoid than needed and she went back to work on the computer, close to a breakthrough.

After ten more minutes passed by, they both began to panic, knowing something was definitely wrong. The tension became even more profuse when the computer made the noise that signified that Logan had a new email. While Logan wasn't surprised at all by this, Quinn was so startled by the sudden noise that she fell out of the chair. Logan helped her up, and they read the email together.

Just like all of the other ones, this email started with a picture and then a message at the bottom. Whoever had taken the picture was standing at the top of the stairs, not far from the room they were in right now, and the camera was facing down, clearly taking a picture of something at the bottom of the stairs. There was a large blur at the bottom of the stairs but once Logan zoomed in, he instantly recognized Michael lying there. Quinn gasped as Logan just yelled, "NO!" Then they read the attached message.

**Whoops, we'll just say Michael "fell" down the stairs, sound good? Well, well, Logan, oh and Quinn too now, all of your friends are dead. There's no one left to help you. It looks like it's finally time for me to come talk to you, Logan. We have a lot to chat about; I'll be seeing you shortly. **

**A/N: Oh boy, what's gonna happen? LOL Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter, the whole story, or whatever else you want to tell me about! Thanks! :) I'll probably update tomorrow if I get a bunch of reviews! :) **


	4. Shaking, Sweating, and Shouting

**A/N: I know I said I was going to update last night, but I read over this a bunch of times and I kept thinking of ways to make it better, so I did and now here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101. **

_Quinn gasped as Logan just yelled, "NO!" Then they read the attached message. _

_**Whoops, we'll just say Michael "fell" down the stairs, sound good? Well, well, Logan, oh and Quinn too now, all of your friends are dead. There's no one left to help you. It looks like it's finally time for me to come talk to you, Logan. We have a lot to chat about; I'll be seeing you shortly. **_

"Quinn, we have to hide or we're dead for sure!" Logan told her.

"I know but the door is still locked! How are we going to get out?" They both turned to the door and Quinn screamed as they saw the previously closed and locked door was now wide open, displaying an empty hallway for them.

"How did th…?"

"Who cares, let's just go!" Logan yelled, grabbing her hand and yanking her into the hallway, both searching desperately for a place to hide. The hallway wasn't all that big, but it seemed to go on for miles as they ran down it, Logan leading the way.

They came to a sudden halt and Logan felt chills go down his spine as the whole house started to echo his name, louder and louder each time: _Logan, Logan, Logan… _He looked around frantically, trying to see where the sound was coming from.

"Who are you?" he shouted, but the only answer he got was his name: _Logan, Logan, Logan. _"Leave me alone!" he yelled as he grabbed Quinn's hand and they started running again.

As he turned around the corner, Logan literally ran into someone. He looked up with fear, expecting some huge dude holding an axe or a gun or some other murder weapon, but instead he found…_Chauncey?_

"Chauncey? What are you doing here? Have you been in the house this whole time? You haven't seen anyone else here, have you?" Logan asked. He didn't seem to understand what was going on here, but Quinn knew precisely what was happening.

"Um, Logan? We need to go like, now!" she told him. Logan turned around, his back to Chauncey, to answer her.

"Quinn, this is great, now Chauncey can help…!" He wasn't even able to finish his sentence as he hit the floor with a loud thud. Quinn looked from an unconscious Logan on the floor to the now vicious-looking Chauncey.

"Miss Pensky, did you think you were the only one who knew how to make people lose consciousness by pinching their nerve? Help me drag him into that room," Chauncey instructed. Quinn reluctantly obeyed, not saying a word.

They dragged Logan into the nearest room and Chauncey lifted him up onto a chair and tied him to aforementioned chair. Then, Chauncey picked up a bucket of water that had mysteriously already been laid out and dumped it on Logan to wake him up. While this was a very cliché thing to do, it actually worked because Logan immediately regained consciousness and looked around the room to see what was going on. He looked down at himself, then at Chauncey (who was still holding the bucket and was now giving him an evil smile) and finally at Quinn, who wasn't tied up at all, but was just standing against the wall. Logan finally understood what was happening, but he was still utterly confused.

"Chauncey? YOU did this? But why? What did I ever do to you?"

"You've treated me like scum ever since I've worked for this family. You never respected me or thought of me as a person. I have never even gotten a thank you for all of the things I have had to do for you!" Chauncey answered.

"So, you murdered my friends because I didn't say thank you?" Logan asked, perplexed by his reasoning.

"Do you know how many holidays and other important moments I have missed with _my_ family because I had to spend them working for _yours_? You made me miss out on past memories with my family, so I thought I would make you miss future ones with your friends, and then kill you just like all those other ungrateful teenagers."

"Wait, YOU'RE the Random Man they keep talking about on the news?" Logan alleged, "You killed all those other kids, too?"

"They were also children of families I have worked for that never respected me. I hope you've learned a little lesson here, Logan. Now for the difficult part: deciding how I'm going to kill you. Let's see, I could…" he went on to name several different ways he could murder him, but Logan couldn't focus on what he was saying because he had suddenly become really dizzy. The room felt like it was spinning as Logan tried to breathe, but felt like he couldn't get enough air. The terror he was experiencing was almost paralyzing and he started choking. He thought he was going to die of insanity until the sound of Quinn's shouting sucked him back into reality.

"STOP IT! HE'S GONNA HAVE A PANIC ATTACK! JUST STOP!" Chauncey stopped saying different ways he could kill Logan and turned to Quinn, "What are you over there nerding on about?"

"Look at him! He's showing all the symptoms of a panic attack: sweating, choking, shortness of breath, shaking…"

"Like I care! If he has a panic attack, then maybe he will die faster!" Chauncey taunted.

"I've let this go on way too long!" she pronounced, turning to Logan, "Logan, don't listen to him! It's okay baby, it's just a tri…" Chauncey grabbed her and covered her mouth.

"If you will excuse me, I don't think Miss Pensky here wants to witness her boyfriend's murder. Since I am a gentleman, I'm going to respect her wishes and escort her out of the room, and I'll be back to deal with you in a few moments," he said, his accent making him sound petrifying.

Chauncey grabbed Quinn's arm and lugged her out of the room, still covering her mouth with his other hand. Logan found it weird that she didn't hesitate or struggle at all, but simply went along with Chauncey, winking at Logan as she passed him_. How could she be so calm? Did she not understand that he was going to kill her? That he was going to kill him? _His train of thought was broken though as he heard a shout of protest that obviously came from a female voice out in the hallway.

"QUINN!" He struggled in the chair, fighting the ropes that bound him with all of his might, but it was no use. "Oh man, this is bad, like bad bad," he didn't even notice that he was talking to no one but himself, "what are we, what am I gonna do?" All the feelings and symptoms of a panic attack that Quinn had just listed were coming back; he didn't know if there was anything he could do to save Quinn, let alone himself.

**A/N: Well there's chapter 4 for you! Let me know what you thought please! The next chapter may or may not be the last one, I'm not sure yet. Anyways, please review! Thanks! :) **


	5. Like There's No Tomorrow

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took me a little bit longer to update than the rest, anyways here you go! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101. **

Expecting Chauncey to waltz back in any minute, Logan wracked his brain trying to think of a quick escape plan. His raging heartbeat and lack of oxygen at this point made it hard for him to think though. The terror and anxiety was almost too much for him to handle as he heard footsteps towards the door. His eyes widened in fear as the door opened and in walked…_Ashton Kutcher? _His feeling of panic turned into confusion almost instantaneously.

"Ashton Kutcher? What are you doing here?" he asked, but Ashton didn't answer, "Never mind, just come help me quick, my butler's gonna kill me!" Logan yelled, starting to worry again. Ashton just stood there, a huge smile plastered on his face. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE, HELP!" Logan hollered, a bit more angry than scared at this point. Ashton just chuckled and shook his head.

"Logan Reese? You've been PUNK'D!" Ashton yelled as he burst into laughter.

"WHAT?!" Logan screeched as Chase, Zoey, Michael, Lola, and a camera crew walked into the room.

"Man, you should have seen your face! I thought you were gonna pee your pants!" Michael laughed as someone untied Logan from the chair.

"He probably did!" Chase joked. Logan probably would have shot an insult back at him, but he was still in disbelief at this whole situation.

"But, but, Chauncey and…" Chauncey walked in and Logan jumped back.

"Apparently he never told you, but Chauncey is quite the actor," said Ashton, still laughing hysterically, "And so are your friends, pretending they had no idea what was going on and watching you freak out like a little girl!"

"So, this whole thing was fake?" asked the utterly confused Logan.

"Well duh! Didn't you wonder how our bodies disappeared so quickly? We took the picture, got up and walked away!" Zoey answered. Logan didn't know if he was more angry or relieved by this latest development.

"Wait, where's…?" His question was answered before he finished it as Quinn walked in the door. He quickly ran to her and embraced her like there was no tomorrow, a phrase which he believed was true only a few moments ago.

"I hope you're not mad baby, they made me go along with it," Quinn told him.

"Yeah dude, we weren't going to bring Quinn back originally but you were crying like a baby, and we didn't think you were gonna make it there for a little while without her," Ashton added.

"I tried to tell you it was gonna be okay, didn't you see me wink at you when I left?" Quinn asked.

"I didn't know what in the world you were doing," he remarked, "I'm just glad you're okay, all of you guys are okay." Quinn hugged him and after saying, "Aw, I want some love, too!" Michael ran over and wrapped them both in a hug, the rest of the group of friends eventually following his pattern.

After the group hug broke up, Logan smiled. "I've just got one word for you guys," he smirked.

"What?"

"_Comeuppance_."

**A/N: Unless you have something else you want me to write about here, this is the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed my story and please review! Thanks for reading and thanks to those who have been reviewing all along! **


End file.
